El nacimiento de los nefilim
by Neusal
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la primera vez que Jonathan Cazador de Sombras vio a un demonio? ¿Cómo lo hizo para poder invocar al arcángel Raziel? Aquí tenemos la historia de como un simple campesino acabó siendo el primer de los nefilim.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora** : Este fic y sus personajes principales están basado en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare.

Esta vez os traigo una historia diferente con esos personajes de los que poco se habla pero que sin ellos hoy en día no tendríamos a los nefilim entre nosotros. Espero que os guste.

La época de las cruzadas estaba siendo extremadamente dura en especial para aquellos que como Jonathan no se adherían a ninguna religión, y se veían obligados a luchar y dar la vida si fuera necesario por una causa en la que no creían. No era que no tuviera fe en Dios, en absoluto, simplemente no creía en ninguna religión que matara e hiciera guerras en nombre del Señor. Aún y así él y su familia eran unos afortunados ya que tenían un lugar donde resguardarse cuando eran atacados.

El castillo de Santa Bárbara, en Alicante, estaba situado en un lugar privilegiado: gozaba de excelentes vistas y estaba envuelto de tierra fértil para cultivar, un bosque para cazar y un río donde poder pescar. Cuando los centinelas avistaban desde las torres de vigilancia enemigos acercándose hacían sonar sus trompetas, y entonces todos los pueblerinos se metían dentro de la protección que proporcionaban las altas murallas que envolvían el castillo y sus tierras.

Debían ser las tres de la mañana cuando la estridente música de estos instrumentos despertó a la población. Jonathan saltó de su cama sobresaltado, cogió su espada y fue en busca de su familia. Su madre y mujer estaban cogiendo un cesto repleto de víveres que ya tenían preparado y sus dos hermanos pequeños, David y Abigail, iban vestidos de soldado y blandiendo sus espadas. Salieron a la calle para dirigirse a su refugio.

-¡Abigail!-Le gritó a su hermana- ¿Se puede saber qué haces vestida como un hombre? Deja esta arma inmediatamente y ves a esconderte-.

-Puedo luchar y lo sabes- se defendió.

-No eres más que una niña-.

-Pero puedo manejar la espada, ya tengo quince años no soy ninguna cría ¿En serio quieres discutir esto ahora?-

La chica tenía razón. Los enemigos atacaron de noche y cuando los centinelas de las torres los vieron ya estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Quieres ayudar? Pues guía a las mujeres ya los niños hacia las murallas y protégelos-. La chica obedeció.

Cuando al fin todo acabó y pudieron volver a casa Abigail les estaba esperando.

-David, Jon, tengo que enseñaros algo. ¡Corred!-.

Cuando llegaron Petsy el caballo de carga estaba muerto. Alguien le había destripado.

-¿Lobos?- Se alarmó David.

-No, mirad-. La chica fue hacia un montón de hojas y las apartó. Debajo había escondido una especie de monstruo, era como un gran lagarto negro de seis patas repleto de escamas y con unos colmillos tan afilados como los de un cocodrilo.

-¿Qué es eso?- David tubo una arcada debido al fuerte olor.

-¿Lo has matado tú?- Preguntó Jonathan.

-Sí, pero cuando he llegado ya estaba gravemente herido. Le he clavado la espada y mira- le mostró como la hoja de acero estaba prácticamente disuelta debido a un líquido negro y espeso que seguramente sería la sangre del bicho.

-Es un demonio- aclaró el mayor de los hermanos.

-¿Qué?- Los dos pequeños al unísono.

-Sí, lo leí en uno de los libros del monasterio. La descripción encaja y yo nunca olvido nada, el señor me dio ese don-. El don al que se refería era lo que actualmente se conoce como "memoria eidética" que le daba la capacidad de recordar todo lo que veía, leía o le explicaban.

Desafortunadamente para ellos esa no fue la última vez que se toparon con un demonio. Al principio eran ataques individuales y no parecían tener mucha inteligencia así que era relativamente fácil acabar con ellos, pero con el paso de los días el número de seres del infierno aumentaba considerablemente, hasta que al final consiguieron que los guerreros de Alicante se aliaran con sus invasores para poder hacerles frente. Para los demonios todos los humanos eran enemigos: no entendían de raza, sexo, edad o religión. Aunque al unir los dos ejércitos el número de humanos era mucho mayor que el de demonios, aún les faltaba fuerza, rapidez y habilidad para poderles combatir, y eso hizo disminuir los efectivos humanos con velocidad. A más a más sus armas solo les servían para una sola vez: cuando el acero entraba en contacto con sangre demoniaca esa espada quedaba dañada e inservible hasta llegar al punto de que se destruían más armas de las que se podían crear.

-Debemos buscar otro lugar- le comentó Jonathan a Gideon Lightwood, el líder de los que habían sido sus enemigos, una noche mientras cenaban-.

-Hace un par de días que también lo pienso amigo, pero me da miedo abandonar la protección de las murallas ¿Dónde podemos ir?-

-Creo que hacia el Norte tu rey tiene un asentamiento militar, podríamos unirnos a ellos-.

-Ni hablar Jonathan no os aceptaran-.

-Pero si nos quedamos aquí moriremos todos, de esta manera por lo menos tu gente sobrevivirá y podremos llegar algún pacto para nuestras mujeres y niños-.

-¡No! Ya no hay vosotros y nosotros: todos somos uno. Si desatan una guerra contra ti también la hacen contra mí-. Aún y con reservas al final se vieron obligados a emprender ese viaje.

El viaje hacia el Norte fue una masacre: entre ataques de enemigos, demonios y enfermedades murió más de la mitad de los que emprendieron la ruta, incluidos la madre y la mujer embarazada de Jonathan, pero también se les unieron grandes guerreros como Richard Carstairs, Elmoud Fairchild o el monje Bernad Herondale.

Al llegar a su destino tal y como Gideon Lightwood predijo no fueron bien recibidos por el rey que decidió acabar con sus vidas, pero por sorpresa suya ese grupo de recién llegados estaba formado por grandes guerreros que acabaron con facilidad con su grupo de defensa personal. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que esa gente le era más útil viva que muerta, así que decidió negociar con su líder Jonathan. Les daría protección, cobijo y alimentos a cambio de tres condiciones: le jurarían fidelidad y sumisión, formarían parte de su guardia personal y su hermana pequeña se casaría con su hijo el príncipe Lucas Morgenstern

A Jonathan no le extrañó que se hubieran fijado en Abigail. De entrada era de las únicas mujeres que luchaba y aparte tenía una gracia especial que llamaba la atención. Aunque no era más alta que el resto de las chicas su delgado y atlético cuerpo le estilizaba la figura. Desde pequeña que tenía mucha elasticidad y gran facilidad para contorsionarse y eso sumado a su elegancia de movimiento y ritmo innato para la música hicieron que su antiguo difunto rey la eligiera para su ballet personal. Verla luchar era todo un espectáculo como una bailarina deslizándose en la pista de baile. Su excelente coordinación le permitía luchar con un arma en cada mano a la vez y su agilidad no la poseía un rudo guerrero.

Jonathan se vio obligado a aceptar el trato del monarca.

-Es un futuro rey, serás reina algún día- intentó animarla David cuando su hermano les contó lo sucedido.

-¿Rey? No sabe ni empuñar una espada ¿Qué rey se esconde en una batalla en lugar de ir al frente de sus tropas?- Respondió ella con desprecio.

-El rey que salvará la vida de tu pueblo. Parece un chico apuesto, puede ser un buen marido-.

-Esperemos… sino algún día amanecerá muerto- y la chica dio por finalizada la conversación.

Fueron pasando los días y los ataques de demonio seguían sin cesar, hasta que una mañana de nuevo Abigail fue en busca de sus dos hermanos.

-Venid, rápido, tenéis que ver esto- y a toda prisa les guió por las mazmorras subterráneas de ese inmenso castillo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces husmeando por aquí?- Le recriminó Jonathan.

-No husmeo. Estoy visitando mi futuro hogar… fuiste tú quien me dijiste que viera todo esto con ojos positivos.

-Sabes que no me refería a esto- con desesperación.

-No te arrepentirás- le digo con sonrisa victoriosa y apresurando el paso.

En la última celda de ese húmedo y oscuro pasillo se encontraba el brujo Elphas que la historia lo acabó conociendo como "Elphas el inestable". El rey lo había hecho prisionero acusándolo de causar todo ese desorden porque según él el brujo era el líder de los demonios.

-¿Y es eso verdad? ¿Eres tú el responsable de todo este desastre?- Quiso saber Jonathan.

-Oiga mi señor, con un chiflado que me acuse ya tengo suficiente. No, no soy el mal personificado ni vengo traer el apocalipsis, pero si sé como empezó todo esto y como acabarlo-.

-Estupendo- se ilusionó David- dinos entonces que debemos hacer-.

-Mundanos ¿Es la primera vez que negociáis con un brujo? Toda información tiene un precio-.

-¿Mundanos? ¿Qué significa esto?- Desconcertada Abigail.

-Pues gente del mundo humano, como vosotros. Mundanos, se me acaba de ocurrir-

-¿Y de qué mundo eres tú?- Indagó la chica.

-Sabes que no tenemos oro, lo hemos perdido todo- Quiso acabar Jonathan con la conversación viendo que ese Elphas se distraía con facilidad al igual que su hermana.

-¿Quién ha hablado de metales preciosos? No todas las recompensas son materiales. El precio a pagar será mi libertad-.

-Pues habla…- el brujo se lo miró sin saber si el chico había entendido como funcionaba eso del intercambio de información. –No pagaré si no veo antes la mercancía…- leyendo el rostro del subterráneo.

-Un chico listo…. Me gusta… haremos un buen equipo-.

Elphas le habló sobre una tierra sangrada en donde se encontraba el Lago Lyn, de donde según contaban las leyendas era posible hacer aparecer seres divinos. Solo ellos podían acabar con la oscuridad. Jonathan reunió al rey para exponerle el tema y éste accedió a que Jonathan y sus hombres de confianza junto a ese extraño brujo fueran en busca de la Tierra Sagrada.

Eran las diez de la mañana de un soleado lunes cuando el rey fue a despedir a ese pequeño comité formado por: los tres hermanos Jonathan, David y Abigail, el brujo Elphas y los soldados Gideon Lightwood, Richard Carstairs, el herrero Elmoud Fairchild y para llevarse con ellos a su amigo el monje Bernad Herondale le dijeron a su majestad que en misiones demoniacas les haría falta la presencia de un religioso. Por su parte, el monarca quiso que su hijo y heredero Lucas Morgenstern (acompañado de doce guardas, claro está) también asistiera ya que según él sería un acto épico del cual se hablaría durante siglos y siglos y quería que el futuro rey formara parte de esto.

-¿La niña también vendrá con nosotros?- Incrédulo y de mala gana uno de los soldados reales.

-Es huérfana mi caballero- respondió Herondale- sus hermanos es cuanto tiene. No la menosprecies, es mucho más de lo que parece-.

-Y es mi futura esposa y tu futura reina. Un respeto.- Ordenó el príncipe mirándosela con orgullo sabiendo que algún día sería suya.

Todos los hombres iban vestidos con las mejores galas de soldados, pero a ella, con la intención inicial de burlarse y dejarle en ridículo le habían dado uno de los trajes de arlequín que tenían en la corte: una especie de gruesos leguins negros ajustados y encima una casaca verde que le llegaba por la rodilla. Unas gruesas y reforzadas botas y su cinturón de armas alrededor de su delgada cintura. A diferencia de lo que esperaban esa ropa le quedaba realmente bien y era tan cómoda que podía hacer todos los movimientos que quisiera. El brujo se la quedó mirando, era una niña muy bonita: tenía la piel bronceada y pelo en abundancia, largo y rizado con la peculiaridad de que era exactamente del mismo color que los ojos: marrón claro. Tenía el pelo, los ojos, las cejas y las pestañas del mismo color. Seguro que si lo hubiese intentado hacer adrede no hubiesen podido.

-Eres una bella dama pequeña- le comentó Elphas- ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Por qué no cocinas, te casas y te conviertes en ama de casa? ¿Por qué no dejas las armas?-

-Porque entonces sería una bella dama muerta- ambos se sonrieron.

-¿Estás seguro que podemos confiar en este extraño ser?- Dudó en voz alta Carstairs refiriéndose a Elphas que les tenía que hacer de guía.

-No nos queda otra- contestó Jonathan- no parece mala persona. Yo confío en él-

-Sí, démosle un voto de confianza- opinó Gideon.

-Muchas gracias señor Lightwood- le dijo Elphas- aprecio de verás su confianza. Por cierto ¿Le han comentado alguna vez que es un hombre altamente deseable. Esos ojos tan bonitos y extraños a la vez, del color del mismísimo cielo-.

-Mi abuelo también los tenía azules… sé que hay poca gente con ese color de ojos- se sonrojó. La verdad es que si hubiese podido se hubiese escondido bajo tierra.

-¡Vámonos ya!- Anunció Jonathan todavía riéndose de la escena que acababa de presenciar entre su amigo y el brujo.

Continua en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque fue un largo y pesado viaje lleno de batallas, imprevistos y anécdotas, por sorpresa del mismo grupo todos sin excepción llegaron a su destino: la Tierra Sagrada. Era un gran valle rodeado de verdes montañas y atravesado por un río. En la parte Este se extendía el gran Lago Lyn.

Una de las anécdotas más destacadas quizá fue la tercera noche de ruta, cuando por querer ayudar Elphas encendió una hoguera con un rayo rojo de magia que salió de su dedo índice.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Se alarmaron todos. En cuestión de segundos el brujo se vio rodeado por decenas de afiladas puntas de espada.

-Fuego- contestó asombrado- sirve para cocinar o calentarse cuando el frío aprieta-.

-¡Sabemos lo que es!- Elphas tenía la capacidad de desesperar a Elmoud Fairchail- La pregunta es: ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-Soy un brujo, un ser mágico y los seres mágicos ¿Hacemos…?- Dejó unos segundos para que le contestaran pero ellos simplemente lo miraban fijamente - ¡Magia!- se auto-respondió.

-¿Qué clase de poder infernal corre por tu cuerpo?- Desconfió el monje Herondale.

-¿Poder infernal? No creo. Sí que es verdad que mi padre es un demonio pero no del infierno, él viene de otra dimensión- explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Demonio!- Aterrorizado Lucas.

-Sí, los brujos somos hijos de demonios y humanos- ahora era él quien empezaba a no entender nada. Segundos después se vio maniatado en un árbol y siendo juzgado.

-No podemos confiar en él- se quejó uno de los soldados reales.

-No ha dado motivos para desconfiar- le defendió David.

-Eres uno de ellos, mitad demonio ¿Por qué tenemos que creer que estás de nuestra parte?- Le interrogaban.

-¿No escuchas? También soy mitad humano.

-¿Po qué no nos dijiste que eras medio demonio?- Le reprochó el joven Morgenstern.

-Majestad, vos tampoco nos dijo que sois medio necio-. A partir de ese momento el joven príncipe empezó a mirarse con recelo a Elphas, pero no fue solo a él, con el paso de los años y la aparición de nuevos subterráneos Lucas inculcó este desagrado hacia ellos a sus descendientes.

Dejando de lado esos pequeños roces no hubo grande disputas entre los viajeros.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Jonathan cuando se plantaron enfrente del Lago Lyn.

-Para empezar todos deben ir lo más lejos que les sea posible- empezó Elphas a dar instrucciones- yo dibujaré el pentagrama, te diré la oración que debes recitar y también me largaré. Entonces tú… pues ya negocias con el Arcángel Raziel y haces lo que tengas que hacer…. Venga niños despediros de vuestro hermano-.

-¿Qué?- Abrieron los ojos como platos.

-No sé lo que va a pasar pero el Ángel es un ser de alta vibración energética ¿Quién sabe si Jonathan lo podrá soportar?-

-¿Es la primera vez que invocas a un arcángel?- Lightwood preocupado por su inseparable amigo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Para qué iba yo a querer invocar a un arcángel? Soy mitad demonio, sus enemigos por naturaleza, sería antinatural-. Todos se lo miraron sin poder creerse lo que decía.

-Yo lo mato, te juro que acabaré con él- le decía Elmoud totalmente desquiciado a Herondale que estaba decepcionado ahora que sabía que no podría ver al emisario del Señor.

-Todo irá bien- Jonathan quiso calmar la situación de nerviosismo que se acababa de crear- soy fuerte y sé que puedo hacerlo. Confiad en mí. Os daremos unas horas para que podáis alejaros. Id a los montañas, cuando se ponga el sol iniciaremos con la ceremonia-. Así fue.

Cuando empezó a caer el sol Jonathan y Elphas empezaron con los preparativos. El brujo dibujó un gran círculo con la estrella de David en el centro (cada punta tocando el círculo) y con un montón de símbolos y palabras en otro idioma que Jonathan no podía entender. Al ver a su amigo dibujar y borrar constantemente el mundano empezó a barajar la posibilidad de que quizá el plan no saliera como el esperaba: ese personaje era un tanto extraño, no tenía la cabeza enferma como el hijo del pescadero, pero tampoco se podría decir que era normal del todo. Tenía algo que le hacía ser diferente, como por ejemplo estar riéndose y de golpe ponerse triste por algo que pasó veinte años atrás. Elphas le contó paso por paso lo que debía hacer, donde colocarse y que decir.

-Bueno esperemos que sea aquí… en caso de que…-

-Perdona ¿Qué has dicho?- Jonathan le interrumpió.

-Eso de las invocaciones es un tema complicado, quizá tendría que ser al Norte del Lago o al Sud, quien sabe…. Quizá son tan solo falsas leyendas y es imposible contactar con los del más allá-.

-Me agotas- fue lo único capaz de decir Jonathan.

Era bien entrada la noche cuando al fin estuvo preparado para empezar con la invocación. Se colocó en medio de la estrella central " _pase lo que pase no cruces estas líneas"_ le repitió con insistencia Elphas. Recitó la oración gritando extrañas palabras a la tranquila agua del Lago y no podía evitar sentirse ridículo sabiendo ahora que quizá eso no funcionaria. Sí que funcionó: se escuchó un estruendo tan grande que pareció que el cielo se iba a caer seguidamente una fuerte luz le cegó. Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y un fuerte viento le empujó haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Rápidamente miró como pudo si seguía dentro de la figura geométrica y se arrodilló al suelo para ofrecer más resistencia a la fuerza del viento. La gran cantidad de agua del Lago Lyn que le salpicaba le estaba empapando. Maldito brujo, hizo el pentagrama demasiado cerca.

-Dime humano ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Cómo me has invocado?- Habló el Arcángel.

-El brujo Elphas me ha ayudado. Los demonios están arrasando con los humanos mi señor, imploro ayuda-.

-Solo los guerreros celestiales pueden acabar con las fuerzas oscuras, pero nosotros no podemos existir en una vibración tan baja-.

-¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer?- Raziel era tan inmenso que Jonathan tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder hablar con él. Las llamas que le envolvían eran tan intensas que empezaban a quemarle la piel.

-Beberás de mi sangre y te convertirás en Jonathan cazador de sombras, el primer de los nefilim, un ejército de humanos con sangre de ángel-.

Otro destello de luz cegó a Jonathan y cuando pudo abrir los ojos tenía en sus pies una copa y una espada.

-Bebe- ordenó Raziel.

Jonathan miró el interior de la copa. El líquido era como oro fundido. Del pectoral del arcángel, de la parte del corazón, había una herida abierta de donde goteaba ese mismo líquido y la espada también estaba manchada de el: sangre celestial. Bebió y a partir de aquí todo cambió.

La sangre empezó a arderle con un dolor tan intenso que le hacía perder el conocimiento. Estuvo dos días tumbado en ese mismo lugar sin poder moverse con altas fiebres que le hacían delirar. No dejaba de soñar con el Arcángel explicándole cosas y mostrándole unos raros símbolos llamados runas.

Elphas se reunió con el resto del grupo justo a tiempo para ver como el negro cielo se iluminaba y llamas de fuego dorado aparecían en donde había dejado a Jonathan.

-Fuego celestial- se maravilló el monje Herondale.

-¿Estará bien mi hermano?- preocupada Abigail.

-Seguro que si- le consoló Gideon Lightwood.

Esa noche y el día siguiente los pasaron esperando noticias de Jonathan pero como no daba señales de vida decidieron ir en su encuentro: si no había sobrevivido por lo menos le darían sagrada sepultura. Cuando estaban llegando al Lago fueron atacados por un grupo de demonios donde David y Abigail quedaron gravemente heridos, los demás ya los daban por perdidos cuando apareció su hermano con una copa y una espada. Les contó todo lo sucedido y como el arcángel le encomendó crear y guiar a una nueva raza: los nefilim, que más tarde serían conocidos como "Cazadores de sombras".

Jonathan izo que sus hermanos bebieran de la copa. Sabía lo duro que era pero era la única esperanza que tenía de recuperarles ya que iban a morir de todas maneras. Los dos jóvenes también pasaron un día entero con fiebre y delirando. La mañana siguiente Abigail despertó convirtiéndose en el primer nefilim en nacer. Horas más tarde lo hizo David.

Todos los allí presentes bebieron pero la gran mayoría no pudo sobrevivir a la dureza del cambio, tan solo lo hicieron: Gideon Lightwood, Richard Carstairs, Elmoud Fairchild, Bernad Herondale y Lucas Morgenstern.

Crear esa nueva raza no fue tarea fácil: en tres meses tan solo reclutaron a cinco nuevos efectivos, la gran mayoría de gente morían al beber de la copa. Aún y así un año después la nueva raza ya había crecido aunque seguían sin ser demasiados. Jonathan tan solo quería convertir aquellos que él creía que eran de noble corazón. Las mujeres se las convertía básicamente para procrear, es por eso que estaban embarazadas constantemente siendo relevadas a simples tareas del hogar, todas menos Abigail, que siguió combatiendo convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores cazadores de sombras de la historia. No hace falta decir que muchas de esas mujeres morían en el parto.

Hicieron de esa Tierra Sagrada su hogar. La bautizaron con el nombre de Alacante en honor a la antigua ciudad de Jonathan, Alicante, y su capital se llamó Idris como su fallecida mujer. Aunque el muchacho se volvió a casar para colaborar con la expansión de la raza con sus hijos jamás se volvió a enamorar.

Durante el resto de su vida Jonathan siguió en contacto con Raziel soñando nuevas runas y sus funciones. Su gran memoria le sirvió de mucho para poder documentarlo todo para generaciones futuras.

David y Abigail se acabaron convirtiendo en el primer y primera Hermano Silencioso y Hermana de Hierro respectivamente.

Elphas estuvo ayudando a esa primera generación de nefilims e intentando seducir a Gideron Lightwood, propósito que nunca consiguió, aunque si que establecieron una bonita amistad. Finalmente cuando todos sus amigos empezaron a morir desapareció y nunca más se supo de él. Se rumorea que cuando los hermanos silenciosos españoles acogieron a un pequeño brujo asiático de unos nueve años que mató a su padre quemándole vivo, él acudió en su ayuda.


End file.
